Gods and Mortals Collide
by PolkaDottedCherry
Summary: How could the world be the same again? It couldn't. This was more essential than both the wars combined. Lets just pray Percy and his friends can pull this off. Because when the Gods and Mortals collide, it won't be pretty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Hi Guys! The new story as promised! I'm really looking forward to this and I'm going to try and update at least once a week or twice. I might do a sequel but its way to early for that! Percy will be the child of all the gods and the demigods going to Percy's school are Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Will, and later on, Leo. I plan on him flying in while the demigods are at their home. The home will be a penthouse that Aphrodite bought for her wittle Percy and Piper. Aww! I am a Solangelo shipper so Will and Nico will start dating during my story. Yay! I love Solangelo sooooooo much! I think they're my favorite couple after Percabeth because no one, NO ONE, can beat Percabeth. So after that long-ish authors note, I'm done talking. For now.**

 **AND ACTION!**

I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, Champion of Olympus, the demigod who poses all the gods individual powers, am officially dying of boredom. How much longer can this mortal afford to blab before her colossal jaw unhinges? An entire 50 minutes! That's not healthy! I swear to the gods that this woman hasn't taken a single breath since her arrival! Ugh, I'm a demigod! I know more about safety than this entire school's population! And I'm the Champion of Olympus! Did I mention that? I shouldn't have to withstand this torture!

"Percy!"

Andrew hisses under his breath as he nudges my shoulder in an unsuccessful attempt to prevent me from dozing off.

"Percy! The loudspeaker is on!"

That snaps me awake.

Is something happening? A fire? Or a psychopath in the building? Monsters? Please be any one of those options!

"I shall be sending down the eight newcomers. Their names are Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Will Sollace.

I leaped to my feet, ignoring all the stares. My wonderful friends in shining armor! But what is there **actual** intent on coming here? Who cares?! I'm free!

"And when they arrive, Percy Jackson will give them a tour around our school."

Then I did the most moronic, Percy thing possible. I leaped into the air, higher than a hellhound, and made a victorious fist pump. I should have been absolutely mortified, what with everyone staring at me, but I just wasn't in the slightest.

"Mr. Jackson! Detention with me today at lunch! That was extremely uncalled for!"

"Oh"

Oops! Oh, who cares? I'm free from my death of boredom! This is America! Freedom from school and speeches! Poor Mrs. Diaz seemed appalled that I wasn't fazed by her assigning me with detention. She opened her mouth to speak but Andrew cut her off.

"Isn't Annabeth Chase the girl who you claimed is your girlfriend, Percy?"  
I nodded and, on queue, the entire room sat up in unison. It still insulted me that they didn't believe that Annabeth was my girlfriend. So, naturally, I would prove them wrong. And the second my wise girl stepped in, I pulled her into my loving arms and kissed her forcefully. She didn't show the slightest amount of surprise. She just kissed me in return. The way she kissed me was so intoxicating. It felt as if she was sucking every bit of energy I possessed from my body. And I always desired that feeling. I didn't want anyone else to kiss me because it wouldn't be the same as with Annabeth. Nobody could make me feel like she could. But I needed to breath, unfortunately. So I pulled away slowly and extremely reluctantly. She giggled and pecked my nose, causing electricity raced down my spine. Yup, it was official! I would give up anything for Annabeth. No denying it.

"Missed me?"

I nodded giddily in response.

"You're such an idiot, Percy!"

She managed between her boisterous giggles. I raised my eyebrows at her, very flirtatiously might I add.

"Am I your idiot?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, anymore stupid questions?"

Yes, I was aware of the gaping jaw of Andrew and basically everybody else in the auditorium. But did I care? Nope di nope! That's just how Annabeth and I were. We were still pressed together after all. Not an inch of our bodies wasn't in contact with the other's. That is, until Nico Di Angelo cleared his throat and told us to "get a room nasty love birds!" It's pretty insulting huh? Well we did get a room. In a sense. By that I mean leaving with all my demigod friends. Time for an explanation and then, maybe a tour.

 **And I'm talking again. So that's the chapter! I was just in California because my mom had a language convention and our whole family wen, but I'm back now, so yas! I hope you liked this chapter and let me just say, I really wanted to do this idea, so I'm glad I'm actually doing it! And my other Percy Jackson story will be deleted after I upload this chapter! That's all I really had to say, so yeah! Byyyeeeeee!**

 **AND SCENE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What is going on?**

 **So, the second chappie! If you're wondering why the chapter is a little earlier than usual it's because I'm a changed woman! Probably not….Just wait and I bet the next chapter will be weeks late. But what matters now is that this chapter is much earlier than before! Yay! So enjoy!  
**

 **AND ACTION!**

 **Rebecca's POV (You didn't see that coming!)**

Now I may not have the slightest idea why Percy kissed that California slut, but I would put an end to it. Percy should kiss me like he does her! Annabeth Chase, even her name isn't good enough for him! I mean her appearance first off all! She's wearing shorts that show off her slender, tan, and stupid legs. Her shirt has a v neck as if she's **trying** to get all the guys staring at her boobs. Ugh! Her converse are all faded and soooooooooo 5 weeks ago! She has on some ridiculous leather necklace with weird beads! Her hair is in these bouncy curls that must be fake! Not a trace of makeup on her face and she has only little owl studs for earrings! Talk about eeeewwwww! That Annabeth will not continue dating Percy if I have anything to say about it. And believe me, I will. She's simply not hot enough for someone like Percy Jackson.

 **Andrew's POV (You definitely didn't see that coming!)**

Can I just say in advance, that Annabeth is hot! Her shorts are really short and her shirt has a v neck that goes down a satisfying length…..How did Percy pick her up? Which makes me sound ruse. She's just so….astonishing. Oh man I wanna ask her out. But I cant date my bro's girl. Maybe I could just spend some time with her? Perfect plan! I'll get to know her as a friend and convince myself that I do not like her! Now I only need to convince myself that I do not like Annabeth Chase. Then ask her out. I mean spend time with her! God dammit, Andrew!

 **Lelanni's POV (Am I really a changed woman?)**

They appeared nice. You can't really assume an accurate guess. One of the girls could be 13, in fact! Why Principal Gutowski allowed her entrance into Goode is beyond me! It seems extremely uncivilized. I haven't properly spoken to Percy since he's popular and I'm not. At all. But from what I know, he must be very modest and down to earth. He absolutely isn't a total prick like Chris. That's always nice in a guy. Any day, you could find girls giggling about how Percy 'totally looks like a god!' And that isn't limited to popular girls. It ranges from popular to sporty to nerds. But I must agree with their descriptions. He does appear god-like with his strong jaw and good looks. What you won't find girls gossiping about is how Percy has this aura of power to him. Which goes with being a god. I only noticed it now, but Percy wasn't the only one who had this aura to him. His friends were powerful to. Especially the blond superman, the intimidating one, and the one girl that appeared as 13 with enviable gold eyes that sparkled brighter than my sister's numerous pieces of jewelry. Now, I may not be able to put an exact label on them, but if I had to do so, I would say that they were almost….dangerous.

 **Poseidon's POV (yes, the god! I'm on an unpredictable fire!)**

I stare down on the world, a world soon to change, for the better or the worse, only the fate know. A world that's been through horrors and will go through the worst yet. It all depends on the mortals reactions. In the end, our fate will rely on that. How could the world be the same again? It couldn't. This was more essential than both wars combined. Lets just pray that Percy and his friends can pull this off. Because when the Gods and Mortals collide, it won't be pretty.

 **And finito! That was short. I know. But I will update a longer chapter next so look forward to that. I am going to continue A Sweet Memory, which is a Harry Potter one-shot and I will continue writing about random scenes from HP and PJO but I will take suggestions. So, suggest! That's all I've got to say so bye!**

 **AND SCENE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Explanation**

 **And Chapter 3! Yay! There was a problem with the website so it wouldn't let me update but it's fine now and I'm actually updating earlier than usual so be proud of me! Are you proud? No? Okay. See you later than.**

 **Disclaimer: (because I forgot it. Oops!) I do not own Percy Jackson because Travis and Connor would have already stolen the rights from me.**

 **AND ACTION!**

Turns out, there was no time for a tour. We spent that time on our explanation and then some action. Long story short, before Gaia was blasted back to the ground, she sent out a thin layer of string that flew to the North Pole (I think) and wrapped around it and then continued to wrap itself around the world. It must have been an extremely long string! Anyway, it's untouchable and unsee-able. You can sense it if you're a god or demigod or even a clear sighted mortal but there isn't anything you can do to rid us all of it. You think Gaia's made enough trouble? Think again. She also is having some of her 'connections' head around the world and recruit monsters. Basically, we have a whole typhoon of monsters heading towards us, growing larger every minute. We need to get the mortals on our side and be prepared to fight in how long? Oh yeah, by the end of the school year! Which is only a month! Need some time to recover from shock? Just wait till you hear the prophecy in all it's long, confusing horribleness. Don't worry we'll get to that. First my reaction. So I was basically in shock. I mean, we had just gone through the giant war and before that, the Titan war! It's totally unfair. Talk about demigod problems. I was in the middle of talking to myself until Nico poked me between the eyes. But since I had been 'blessed' with the Achilles Curse, it didn't hurt in the slightest. In your face Nico!

"Really Nico?"

Nico smirked halfheartedly.

"Too bad. I guess you-re not dead from shock."

I shot him my supreme, ultimate, and terrifying death glare that would make a sumo wrestler cry for his mommy, causing him to back down. Annabeth rolled her eyes and continued,

"I, personally believe that the prophecy is confusing,"

"Aren't they always?"

She sighed.

"Well, yes, but much more confusing than I've ever heard before.

A mass of demigods, majority from the wars

Combine forces to discover the fate of the one thought dead before

The sea and the smarts make the newcomer see reason

Demigods must keep love, hope, and friendship to survive what could be the massacre of the season"

"Ok. So, basically, there will be a lot of demigods, we'll find out if someone is dead or not, we have to combine forces, Annabeth and I will make someone see reason, and this could become a massacre?"

Piper lowered her head.

"Percy? Could the second line mean…Leo?"

My head snaps upwards. Yesss!

"Yes."

"EEEEEEEK! YES! I TOLD YOU JASON!"

Piper shrieked and shook her boyfriend to the point where he had to grip the wall to steady himself.

"Calm down, Pipes!"

She nodded, her cheeks blazing as she smoothed out her lilac bubble skirt, and fitted, pearl blazer. She continued on to pulling her knees to her chest and staring down at her white flats. Her hair was fishtailed and fell against her chest. But a cheesy, childish grin was still spread across her face, and was to stay there for a looong time. I, on the other hand, was not grinning all cheesy and childish like. Why? Because I had had bad experiences with massacres in the past. And I did not, I repeat, NOT, want another massacre! If anyone else dies because I wasn't able to save them, I have no idea what I would do. My friends had saved me countless times and if I couldn't return the favor then I was a failure and should be in Tarturus for all of eternity. Ok, Percy! No need to get all serious and depressing!

"One more thing, Percy. Grover couldn't come because of his duties, but he sensed a demigod and that's why we're here. We need as many demigods as we can get. Mean while, both camps are preparing for battle when the monsters march on Camp-Half-Blood. We need to find the demigod as soon as possible. We need to introduce the mortals to us with our true identities and make them accept us. They obviously can't fight monsters themselves but this is better than them seeing **us** fight a monster or something, right?"

I nod. But I still have one more question.

"Who do you think the demigod is?"

Hazel frowned.

"We're not sure, but we believe that the demigod is your best friend, Andrew,"

"Andrew? Really? But then, how do we prove that he's a demigod without actually telling him that we're demigods and not coming of as mental cases?"

"Uhhhhh..."

Just then, before his friends could come up with a more educated answer, a scream came from the door further down the hallway, echoing down the hallway until it reached Percy's ears. He frowned fixing his gaze on Annabeth.

"You know how you said it would be bad if we had to fight a monster in front of the entire school?"

"Yeah?"

Annabeth's voice was several pitches higher than usual.

"Is that maybe a monster that we'll have to fight in front of the whole school, causing them to see as mental cases?"

"Yeah,"

So, we ran of to fight the first monster since my friends' arrival. Which had been minutes ago! The monsters never let us be!

 **AND THAT WAS ALSO SHORT! Sorry! But it's a chapter so bye!**

 **AND SCENE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gods and Mortals Collide : Chapter 4**

 **And Hola. I'm sorry! Waaaaahh! I was too lazy to update! But I have the next chapter now so bye! (Runs away screaming)**

 **Disclaimer: I can't own Percy Jackson because I would never finish it. Waahh!**

It was the Minotaur. And it was staring straight at Andrew Let's just say that the Minotaur didn't stand a chance. We hacked, slashed, and stabbed at every bit of flesh on its body. Soon, all that was left was a steaming pile of gold dust. But now we had another problem on our hands. The mortals looked ready to faint. In fact, some had. I spotted Lelanni sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria her mouth gaping, two carrot sticks in her mouth. As I watched, one fell onto her tray, she stood up and mouthed to me, _Percy? What just happened?_ I didn'tanswer. I saw Andrew give me a look that plainly said, _Bro? Thank you_. I swiveled my head towards Annabeth, whose face was grim. Then her expression was replaced by determination.

"All right, Percy, Piper, and Hazel line up."

We obeyed.

"Now use your mist and charmspeak to make the mortals forget this!"

We obeyed again. Piper spoke soothing words to them, Hazel had her eyes squeezed shut and was muttering, channeling the mist, while I did both. The mortals eyes slid in and out of focus, but they weren't calm. They were screaming in terror. Because Piper, Hazel, and I had just collapsed to our knees. The world was slowly going dark. The last thing I heard was Annabeth scream for Will before everything went black.

Piper and Hazel's POV (Hazel is bold, Piper is italics)

 **Everything was white. I couldn't see anything but this white glow going on till I could see no more. I began to panic. Then I looked down and my heart popped out of my chest. My hair was in corkscrew curls, sleek, soft and shiny. (Not my average hairstyle) I was wearing a bright red dress, with a layered skirt that reached just above my knees. I had the most uncomfortable heels, with an open toe, encrusted in various sparkling gems. I couldn't see my face, but I knew I wore much more makeup than I preferred, with red lips to match the dress. Then rainbows streaked through the air, forming an actual rainbow door. And I, being myself, open the door and go through it. Oh my Gods...**

 _So, I'm wearing a turquoise mini dress and my hair is braided so tight that it hurts. My face has makeup all over it and I'm standing before rainbow door. I probably have to open it. I stretch my hand out, at the same time as someone else and I find that I can't pull my hand of the doorknob. I look to my right and see Hazel, looking prom perfect. Is that how I look? Nah, I probably look like a dork. But before I can speak to her, she vanishes into the room and I chase after her. But once I take a few steps inside the room, my heels click to a stop. Wow... The walls are all bare white but the one furthest away was filled with the future. Scene after scene flashed in front of my kaleidoscope eyes. I saw Gaia's face rippling in the water, her laughing maniacally as Percy's eyes went milky white and he staggered around, unable to see. I couldn't move or look away. Each scene was worst than the last and I couldn't suppress a sob. Then two hands wrapped around my eyed and dragged me out of the room. The door slammed shut and I was released._

" _Hazel?" I said._

" _You guessed it," she stood before me. "Now lets get going,"_

 _She grabbed my hand and began to pull me in the opposite direction where another door stood. It was gruesome. Thorns grew all over an obsidian door, complete with two streams of lava on either side of it and don't ask me how, but they were just floating there as if they had never been taught the concept of gravity. In bold lettering, above the door, the words, Reality, were printed. But the problem was that in front of the door, two burly men with tattoos littered among their biceps stood guard with two axes crossed in front of the door._

" _Hazel, are you crazy?!" I squeaked_

" **Most certainly not," I replied. "We will go fight them quickly and then go through the door and escape this little dream 'utopia' we've landed in. Alri-Hello, may we go through?"**

 **I flashed the guards a beaming smile but it didn't work.**

" **No," one grunted. "First, you must speak with the master who will decide your fate."**

" **Um, what fate is that?" Piper squeaked.**

 **The axe guy smirked.**

" **Death, death, death, and eternal servant-hood."**

" **Yeah, no thanks!"**

 **I waved my hand and both men faded into a stack of dull gems. Piper only had time to raise her eyebrows in respect before I wrenched open the door and pulled us both through it as a horrible bellow echoed from the room behind us. Then my eyes snapped open and light flooded my eyes. I heard Annabeth shout,**

" **Thank the gods!"**

 **and tackle me and Piper in a bear hug.**

 **~LiNeBrEaK~**

 **Wow I actually wrote 850 words. That's probably the most I've ever written. Sadly. Well sorry its kinda short, please don't hate me and except an update by next 2016! Maybe.**

 **AND SCENE!**


	5. Authors Note (Please Read!)

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating but my cousins came over two days ago from far away and we've been going to New York yesterday and the day before and will most likely be going again today. And they will leave tomorrow and go visit our other cousins in Boston and we are going too so I won't have much time to update but I don't usually get to see my family so this has been nice to do and I will update as soon as possible. That's really all I have to say so yeah.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
